Graduation Femslash Fun
by jle1993
Summary: Hermione's graduating, rated T for implied just to be safe, nothing too explicit though. Femslash. FlHr


Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did Fleur and Hermione would be together.

For Emma, (you know who you are), heres the fic you wanted, fluff and a tad of smut. Enjoy!

Fleur smirked to herself in a plotting manner. The war was over, the light side had won, and Hermione's graduation party that night. People were going to be making speeches and there would be little surprise that Hermione got valedictorian, except to perhaps Hermione herself. Fleur would be there watching, and then there would be dancing. Fleur had no doubt that many boys, and some girls would try to dance with Hermione. Try being the operative word. Smiling slyly, Fleur started getting ready for the party.

Hermione grinned to herself slightly; it was the last day of Hogwarts and the night of her graduation party. Finally Hermione relax and show her true colours without worrying about whether or not the hangover would affect her concentration in Potions the next morning. Hermione giggled to herself, everyone would have quite the shock. Uptight, bookworm, Head-girl Hermione was going to have fun. Still giggling to herself, Hermione got ready for the party.

The hour of graduation dawned, the diplomas had already been handed out, the speeches had been spoken, and it was time for the party! The music was fast and pumping as Fleur sauntered into the party, invited as she was still part of the Order, even if she had never married Bill, and most eyes were drawn to her. A clingy red blouse with some of the buttons undone and a tight pair of jeans emphasized all her curves and made sure everyone took note of her figure. Glancing around the hall for her target, Fleur's jaw dropped.

In the middle of a crowd was Hermione, but she didn't look like the Hermione anyone was used to. She was clad in a tight leather mini skirt and a black t-shirt that showed her midriff, she had on make up and her hair was straightened and falling down her back. She was swaying and gyrating to the rhythm of the music, her movement hypnotic almost. The crowd surrounding her were watching with barely concealed desire, and one plucky Gryffindor had the nerve to move into the middle and start grinding against her back. To everyone's complete shock, she lent back into the Gryffindor and just continued to dance. After five minutes, the Gryffindor wasn't quite so plucky, and he had to run off to the bathroom to fix a growing problem.

Hermione grinned to herself, she was loving all the attention focused on her, no-one realised she could dance the way she was, and no-one had realised she could have the affect she did on the Gryffindor. After the Gryffindor had run off, she pouted to her newfound throng of admirers.

"Aw, I'm so lonely, won't anyone join me?" she asked coquettishly, moving her hips rhythmically. Most of the guys flushed bright red, and some of the girls blushed pink. No-one it seemed, would take up Hermione on her challenge, they were all content on watching her motions.

Fleur heard what Hermione said and found herself blushing as Hermione swayed. She watched carefully to see if anyone would take up the challenge, and when no-one did, she decided she'd move her plan forward and do it herself. Move through the crowd with ease, she found herself face to face with Hermione, who was smirking in a most Slytherin way.

"I will join you 'ermione," said Fleur, rubbing up against Hermione and being to move to the rhythm of the music, hoping to shock and surprise Hermione. Hermione however, was not affected, and she danced into Fleur, making it difficult for Fleur to stay quiet.

Hermione was enjoying herself, Fleur was a good dancer and she looked fabulous when she was blushing.

"It's getting a bit hot don't you think Fleur?" asked Hermione coyly and Fleur groaned.

"It got 'otter ze moment you walked zrough ze door," moaned Fleur, and Hermione grinned.

"Would you like me to leave so you can cool down?" she questioned innocently.

"NO!" was the immediate response from Fleur.

"Would you like to leave with me and get even hotter?" was the next question, the answer to which was only a small whine of lust.

Fleur struggled to maintain her cool Veela composure; this wasn't part of the plan. Hermione was meant to be sweet and innocent, not some sexy succubus that made Fleur want to scream in throes of passion. Hermione was defiantly not supposed to be tugging Fleur out of the Great Hall and towards a broom cupboard. It wasn't part of the plan.

An hour later, Ron decided he would find Hermione. He hadn't seen her leave with Fleur, because he had been in the bathroom, and he wanted to ask her out. He searched the Great Hall for her, and couldn't find a trace. So he left the Great Hall to find her. As soon as he left the Hall, his attention was captured by banging and moaning coming from a broom cupboard.

"Oh mon dieu, what did you learn zat?" came a distinctly French voice, and a familiar voice answered.

"I practiced while I thought of you, you have…no…idea, JESUS FLEUR!"

The noises continued getting louder and Ron felt his problem starting to grow again. Muttering a silencing spell that the two girls had obviously forgotten, Ron ran towards the nearest bathroom again. He might not have asked out Hermione, but hearing that had been nearly as good.


End file.
